Sandal Hilang
by Cinerraria
Summary: Waktu ke masjid, Sakura kehilangan sandalnya! [#NulisRandom2018 - copas dari wattpad]


**.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto.** Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

cerita religi - Indo AU - shalat tarawih

 _friendship_ Sakura-Hinata-Ino

 **Hadiah** ultah untuk **Prominensa** di _wattpad_

.

.

* * *

.

Sakura mencebik risih terhadap sikutan Ino, sahabatnya. Dia sedang berdiri dalam barisan _shaf_ pertama, di antara Ino dan Hinata.

Di balik papan pembatas di hadapan mereka adalah barisan jama'ah lelaki. Mereka sedang rehat shalat tarawih, bersiap hendak melaksanakan dua _raka'at_ berikutnya.

Ino membisikkan ciutan menggoda, seakan menikmati wajah merah Sakura yang seperti tomat matang.

Sakura membetulkan letak mukenah, mengibaskan tangan, lalu membungkuk pura-pura merapikan sajadah, "diam, Ino. Kamu _nyebelin deh!_ "

Dengan suara lembut, Hinata menimpali: "Mbak Ino. Betul kata Mbak Sakura. _Tuh,_ Ustad Kakashi mau mulai lagi, loh."

Yang dia maksud adalah imam masjid, Ustad Kakashi, yang melalui pengeras suara, sedang menyuarakan _shalawat_ pengingat pada jama'ah tarawih.

Ino mendecak kesal. Sakura menahan kikikan pelan. Hinata fokus mendengar perintah imam.

"Iya. Iya. Hinata. Kamu lebih _nyebelin._ Nggak mau berpihak ke aku," ujar Ino senewen.

"Ssssttt..." Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan, mengabaikan raut cemberut Ino.

Menyadari Ino malah ngambek berat, Sakura berbisik menghibur: "nanti deh, selesai shalat. Kita cari si _dia_ lagi. Ok?"

Ino melengos dan mendengus kasar.

Imam di depan sudah mulai takbir. Seluruh makmum berdiri mengikuti. Begitu pula tiga sekawan di barisan jama'ah wanita yang (sialnya) tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkan agenda masing-masing.

* * *

.

Seharusnya Sakura tak boleh memikirkan ini, tidak ketika dia sedang _khusyu'_ shalat. Akan tetapi, kejadian saat mereka berangkat ke masjid tadi, membuat debaran jantungnya tak mau berhenti. Dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

Jangan tanya siapa dia. Jangan anggap dirimu anak kampung Konoha kalau ngakunya enggak kenal keponakan Ustad Kakashi, sekaligus putera Pak Kades Fugaku yang tampan dan pintar. Sasuke, primadona para gadis yang diidam-idamkan jadi menantu seluruh ibu-ibu Konoha.

Memang hanya berpapasan, tapi Sakura merasa itu adalah pertemuan yang ditakdirkan.

Bahkan, saat mereka sampai di tangga masjid, ketika Sakura melepas sandal, dia sempat melihat Sasuke mencuri pandang padanya. Tidak ada senyuman. Sasuke jarang tersenyum. Tapi, dia merasa ada yang lain dari tatapan mata hitam itu, seperti terpusat hanya kepadanya.

* * *

.

Ino sampai tak percaya atas insiden tangga masjid. Menurut rumor, Sasuke suka cuek kalau bertemu perempuan. Seringnya, mereka dianggap tembok berjalan.

Sakura tertunduk kaku. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Sandalnya hilang! Betul-betul hilang!

Jama'ah masjid sudah mulai membubarkan diri. Sakura masih diliputi keterkejutan. Di sampingnya, Ino dan Hinata turut duduk menemani, di teras samping masjid, yang sedikit dilalui orang.

"Kita tunggu sampai semua orang pergi, Mbak Sakura," kata Hinata, "mungkin, sandalmu keinjak-keinjak orang, atau terlempar keluar."

Hinata memandang ke arah dua pasang sandal yang tergeletak di tanah berbatu di bawahnya. Tadi, Hinata sempat menyerobot kerumunan dan menyelamatkan sandal miliknya dan Ino. Saat itu, sandal Sakura sudah tidak ada.

"Apa kita minta tolong pengurus masjid aja ya? Biar bantu cariin sandalmu, Saku?" _Ini sih, bukan agenda menguber Sasuke, tapi mencari sandal yang hilang_ , batin Ino.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura menuju gelombang jama'ah yang berbondong keluar pintu masjid, berdesak-desakan di tangga, dan saling melempar obrolan santai satu sama lain.

"Enggak usah, Ino. Kita ikut kata Hinata aja. Kita tunggu sampai semua orang pergi."

Masjid mulai sepi. Terisisa beberapa orang yang sedang Tilawah di dalam.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di undakan teratas tangga masjid, mengamati penjuru halaman masjid dengan lantai batu bulatnya. Cahaya lampu menerangi pekarangan. Tidak ada sandal Sakura. Satu sandal dekil terseret ke dekat selokan. Itu jelas bukan punya Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, Ino yang menyisir di sisi tangga paling ujung, memekik pelan. "Sakura!"

Ino nyaris berteriak kencang. Ia segera menutup mulut dengan tangan. Khawatir mengganggu ketenangan.

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh.

"Ini ... bukan sandalmu?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Dari dalam pot tanaman, ia mengeluarkan sepasang sandal selop warna _pink,_ yang diikat tali rafia.

Kedua orang itu segera berlari menghampiri Ino. Betul! Itu sandal Sakura.

"Kerjaan siapa sih ini? Iseng banget."

Sakura melepas ikatan rafia dari sandalnya. "Ya sudah, yang penting sandalku sudah ketemu." Sandal itu segera dipakainya.

"Apa sebaikanya kita laporkan aja ya?" Hinata khawatir.

"Enggak usah," jawab Sakura, "gini aja. Mulai besok, kita bawa kantung plastik. Biar sandal kita aman."

"Tapi, aneh," Ino menimpali, "kenapa cuma punya Sakura aja ya? Punya kita enggak?" Ia berpkir keras.

"Hmmm..." Sakura mengernyit saat telapak kakinya merasakan sesuatu. Ada yang menempel di dalam sandal. Dia mengambil seobekan kertas yang tertempel itu diikuti raut penasaran kedua temannya, "apa itu, Saku?"

Sakura membuka secarik kertas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Di sana tertulis: _Hati-hati kalau bawa sandal ke masjid. Lain kali, simpan di tempat yang aman. ─ US_

"Waahh ... dia sungguhan gebet kamu, Mbak Sakura," bisik Hinata malu-malu.

" _Ciyeee ..."_ Ino berkedip nakal. "Kalau udah jadian, traktir kita buka puasa di Restoran Padang, ya ... Saku."

"Berisik _ih,_ kalian..."

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Ino dan Hinata tak sadar, bahwa Sakura sedang merencanakan 'pembalasan' diam-diam. Dia berniat akan bawa dua helai kantung plastik untuk agenda tarawih besok.


End file.
